


10 Microfics Tim/Kon

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: DCU, Teen Titans
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comme le titre l'indique, 10 microfics de 100 mots ou moins Tim/Kon que j'ai faites pour un défi sur LiveJournal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Microfics Tim/Kon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Voici un petit défi à fic que j'ai fait sur LiveJournal, les règles étaient les suivantes :
> 
> Donnez-moi un couple que je peux écrire (avec un ou deux choix alternatifs si vous n'êtes pas sûrs) et j'écrirai 10 micro-fics sur les thèmes suivants.
> 
> 1\. Angst:  
> 2\. AU:  
> 3\. Crack!Fic:  
> 4\. Crossover:  
> 5\. First Time:  
> 6\. Fluff:  
> 7\. Humour:  
> 8\. Hurt/Comfort:  
> 9\. Smut:  
> 10\. UST (aka Unresolved, or Unrequited, Sexual Tension):
> 
> Disclaimer : ils sont pas à moi

**Hurt/Comfort:**

Il était encore en train de revoir des vidéos, des photos de l'année dernière. De Conner et lui, Conner et Cassie, et Bart, Conner tout seul. Il passait des heures dans sa cave à regarder son costume, ou ce qui faisait office de costume, son vieux jean et son t-shirt, à écouter l'ordinateur lui répéter qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il repensait au puis de Lazare, il aurait pu le faire revenir, Lui et puis ses parents, Bart, tous ceux qui étaient partis trop tôt.

Les larmes montaient à ses yeux et devant lui, le sourire de Kon se brouillait déjà sur l'écran.

Deux bras chauds de grand frère se refermèrent autour de ses épaules, lui rappelant qu'il y avait toujours des gens qui l'aimaient, qu'il avait une famille, même s'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang, que quelque part, il y avait toujours un espoir…

* * *

**First Time:**

"Oh wow… oh… mmh… t-tu es sûr que c'est la première fois que tu fais ça?"

"Mmh-mmh"

"Parce qu'on… ah… on dirait pas."

Tim leva les yeux et cessa ses activités pour offrir un sourire et poser son menton sur le ventre de l'autre garçon qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

"J'ai vu quelques films."

"Des films?"

"C'est Dick qui me les a passés."

"Oh."

Kon eut une petite grimace en imaginant la discussion que Tim avait dû avoir avec son grand frère avant que celui-ci lui passe sa collection de films avec lesquels il pouvait apprendre ce genre de techniques.

"Et encore, j'ai négocié, à la base il voulait m'expliquer lui-même…"

* * *

**Crack!Fic:**

Bruce fronça les sourcils en voyant son Robin lui faire face, l'air déterminé, avec Dick à ses côtés, une main sur son épaule. Il avait visiblement quelque chose à lui dire.

"Bruce."

"…"

"Je… enfin je suis gay. Ou bi, j'en sais trop rien, bref. Je suis en couple. Avec Conner."

"Conner."

"Kent. Kon-El, Superboy quoi…"

Il retint à temps un grognement alors que sa main venait presque instinctivement à la ceinture. Une réalisation le frappa alors qu'il ne rencontrait que du vide à l'endroit où devait se trouver sa bague en kryptonite. Ainsi donc la séance de pelotage que lui avait offerte Dick un peu plus tôt n'avait pas été inintéréssée… il plissa les yeux, fort.

_Au même instant, Dans un champ, Smallville, Kansas._

Kon sentit un long frisson lui remonter la colone vertebrale alors qu'il sentait un regard noir se poser sur sa nuque. Il jeta un œil à la ronde, mais personne.

* * *

**Angst:**

Assis sur son lit, la tête dans les mains, Kon poussa un nouveau soupir. S'il regardait à sa droite, à travers un mur, un couloir et un autre mur, il voyait Cassie qui venait de se glisser sous les draps et faisait semblant de dormir en regardant le mur dans le noir.

S'il regardait à gauche, juste de l'autre côté du mur, il voyait Tim dans son lit, un pc portable sur les jambes, et il était totalement sûr qu'il n'était pas sur un site porno. Et lui pourrait rejoindre l'un ou l'autre. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, tout aurait dû être tellement simple, il était avec Cassie, ils s'aimaient, du moins il pensait qu'il l'aimait… Tim n'avait rien à faire dans cette histoire.

Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas dans le lit de sa petite copine maintenant, pourquoi hésitait-il et pourquoi finirait-il la nuit seul? Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à la raison… pas maintenant.

* * *

**UST (aka Unresolved, or Unrequited, Sexual Tension):**

Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, Bart Allen allait doucement, il prenait même des pincettes. Mais à voir la mauvaise foi crasse que montrait son ami, il allait commencer à s'impatienter. Vrai, il n'était pas LA personne à aller voir quand quelqu'un avait besoin de conseils sentimentaux, ce n'était pas vraiment son champ d'expertise, mais là, il fallait vraiment que quelqu'un se dévoue… Raven se fichait royalement de la situation, Cassie se trouvait très mal placée pour leur dire, Kory leur aurait sûrement prodigué des cours d'éducation sexuelle et Tim aurait tout occulté pour conserver sa santé mentale, Victor et Garfield trouvaient la situation particulièrement amusante et avaient parié sur l'issue favorable ou non, donc ne pouvaient s'impliquer. Ne restait donc que lui, à essayer d'expliquer présentement au membre probablement le plus intelligent de leur petite équipe quelque chose qu'il ne voulait visiblement pas comprendre. Et dire qu'il faudrait faire la même chose à Kon après…

Bart se massa les ailes du nez avant de rouvrir les yeux pour croiser le regard bleu totalement dubitatif de son meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait leur dire d'autre à part qu'ils étaient ultra louches et que ce serait sans doute bénéfique pour tout le monde qu'ils couchent ensemble?

* * *

**Crossover:**

Enfin, un week-end sans rien à faire, sans costume à porter, juste un week-end où il pouvait profiter de son petit-ami, trainer dans les grands magasins comme n'importe quel adolescent normal. Enfin n'importe quel adolescent fils adoptif de milliardaire gay. Bref. Il profitait du soleil sur une terrasse, habillé normalement avec une casquette et des lunettes de soleils pour éviter le trop plein de paparazzi, et il attendait Kon et leurs glaces. Enfin, Conner plutôt. Conner Kent, simple étudiant du Kansas totalement bigleux.

Il sourit en coin en repérant un peu plus loin un certain t-shirt noir avec un S rouge sur un large torse musclé, au-dessus d'un jean usé. Il admira une demi-seconde avant de réaliser, de jeter un œil sur la file d'attente ou Conner, ses lunettes carrées et sa chemise à carreaux commandaient leurs glaces, et revint sur l'autre garçon, un blond avec pas mal de piercings aux oreilles, qui approchait de lui, avec deux glaces.

Tim bénit une seconde ses lunettes noires alors qu'il regardait le type s'installer à la table à côté de la sienne, en face d'un autre garçon d'environ leur âge, et qui à la réflexion… lui disait quelque chose.

* * *

**AU:**

Tim dessinait des petits oiseaux dans le coin de sa page en faisant mine d'écouter. Pas que le cours l'ennuyait, non, le droit c'était toujours sympa, le problème c'était que tout ce que racontait le prof, il le savait déjà, il avait vu la majorité du programme de leur année sur son temps libre déjà. Il passait le temps en dessinant des petits oiseaux, en écrivant d'autres choses ou en révisant les cours de l'année suivante…

Une petite vibration sur la table lui fit lever les yeux vers son portable qu'il glissa dans sa trousse pour lire le texto qui venait d'arriver.

_Je suis sûr que t'écoute pas…_

Il sourit en coin et jeta un œil rapide au fond de la salle, vers Conner qui lui lança un sourire et un clin d'œil, affalé sur sa chaise. Il se retourna vers sa feuille couverte d'oiseaux et glissa une main dans sa trousse pour répondre.

_Toi non plus._

Une seconde et un rouge-gorge plus tard, le téléphone vibra de nouveau.

_Je m'ennuie, fait moi passer le temps_

La réponse fut encore plus rapide que la première, avec à peine un regard pour le prof, de toute façon il ne regardait quasi jamais vers lui.

_Je ne dirais pas ce genre de choses au téléphone._

"Kent, ça suffit! Donnez-moi votre téléphone et venez au premier rang. A côté de Mr Drake tiens, peut-être qu'il vous tirera vers le haut."

Tim eut un sourire particulièrement amusé alors que l'autre garçon venait s'installer à côté de lui et murmurait au passage

"Dis les moi maintenant alors…"

* * *

**Fluff:**

Tim ouvrit les yeux en grand, en nage, réveillé en sursaut dans son cauchemar. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement de quoi il avait rêvé, il se rappelait juste la douleur, le souvenir de tous ceux qui étaient partis. Bruce, Bart, Conner, ses parents… la bouche pâteuse il tenta de se forcer à se rappeler que Bart, Kon et maintenant Bruce étaient revenus, qu'ils étaient en vie, mais son cœur ne voulait pas se calmer.

Il fixa le plafond blanc en cherchant une respiration normale, et passa une main sur ses yeux qu'il sentait un peu trop humides. Il était en train de se convaincre de se rendormir normalement quand un bras musclé se referma sur sa poitrine et le tira vers un corps tout aussi musclé, chaud, réconfortant. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait Kon se rendormir dans son cou, pressé totalement contre lui. Oui, il était bel et bien vivant.

* * *

**Smut:**

Il haletait déjà alors que son costume tombait au sol, il ne lui restait que le masque, et que les larges mains de l'autre garçon se promenaient sur son ventre. Il se sentit glisser le long du mur, porté par une vague de télékinésie. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et entoura la taille de Conner de ses jambes pour le faire venir plus près, toujours plus près. Il avait beau être plaqué contre un mur, porté, soulevé par une force qui le surpassait, c'était lui qui tenait les rênes, comme souvent. Une main sur la nuque de Kon et une autre dans ses cheveux, il le dirigeait là où il le voulait, un peu plus bas, encore un peu…

* * *

**Humour:**

"Rappelez-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté?"

Tim poussa un soupir en regardant ses cartes, il était censé être bon au poker, ce n'était que du bluff, de la manipulation, bref du Batman. Il nota dans un coin de son crâne de s'entrainer à jouer, peut-être avec Bruce ou Dick, avant de recommencer ce genre de "soirées mecs"

"Parce que les filles se font une soirée entre elles et qu'il fallait qu'on fasse un truc de mec pour compenser."

Il haussa un sourcil en direction de Bart qui jouait avec les m&m's qui leur servait de jetons. Il en avait un certain nombre, alors que Tim n'en avait plus du tout. Injuste, et totalement incompréhensible. Et il venait encore de perdre une main.

"Plus qu'à parier tes fringues, Drake… sauf si tu veux t'avouer vaincu"

Le sourire de Kon était pour tout dire… évocateur. Si Tim avait été raisonnable il aurait abandonné à ce moment-là. Si. Son t-shirt atterri au milieu de leur petit cercle en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

_Plus tard_

"Mouhaha j'ai gagné! Je suis trop fort! Je vous ai tellement latté les mecs… Les mecs? Tim… Kon? Hem… je vais vous laisser hein?"


End file.
